ora viaggiare
by GinnysLove
Summary: AU, One Brother, One Sister, they lost all, and it's still not done, last chance, what happens When they go back?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: edited chapter 1.

Chapter 1, Ora Viaggiare

"Ron, he— he's gone," Ginny sobbed, holding Harry tight to her chest.

"Ginny, I understand, but give... me... a... hand, or we're going to be lost again", shouted Ron as he continued. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi,_"Ron shouted_. _Voldemort froze, his hand held pointed at Ron, with the killing curse on his lips.

"Ron… Ron", said Ginny.

"Ye—yes ginny?" asked Ron turning to her..

"Did we do it?" Asked Ginny.

"No, he just froze," said Ron. "Bloody Hell, Lockhart does have something that is… well… it helped… Wow"

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Ginny, looking down at her broken and battered husband, laying dead in her arms, "He's not alive Ron, he's dead, and we dont have anything now, what are we going to do?"

Ron looked around thoughtful, " Ginny, did Harry give us any instructions if something was to happen to us?"

"Well," Ginny said, thinking, "He did give us that spell he made. he said the people who cast it are the only one's who will remember what has happened, and well, things could change, things are bound to change."

"Do you think we should do it?"

"Yes, Ron, Harry's dead, you know what the prophecy said. Harry's the only one who can kill him. We must do it."

"What do we do?"

Ginny took out her wand, looking to Ron, "Place your wand tip on the end of mine, and say the following with me: "Di Dodici Puntiora Viaggiare," and with that a green light flew from both of their wands, and a white haze encompassed them.

The last thing Ron saw was Voldemort starting to say the killing curse again.

**-- -- -- -**

July 31st, 1991.

Harry Potter…

The little boy who no one thought about…

The one who, in all tense in purposes didn't exist…

The servant boy for the family on number 4 Private Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey, England, was sleeping in his room, the cupboard under the stairs.

He was having the oddest dream, He was laying in some girls arms, and she had red hair, and so he thought this girl could be his mom. But he was laying in her arms, and she had a stick and another man next to her had a weird shaped stick and they put their sticks together, and there was a flash of light.

"Boy, boy, get up right this second, I want my breakfast."

And so Harry potter arose for the day.


	2. Chapter 2, the letter

  Chapter 2,   It was 6am in the Burrow, a broken down house that could have only remained standing through a healthy dose of magic. If one were to look in the room of the topmost floor of this house, one would see two young children. A male with red hair and freckles, the other a young girl, with red-haired as well. They were sitting on a bed, talking.  
"Well, what do you think will happen in this timeline, Ginny?"  
"I—I'm not sure, Ron, but I hope we are able to make a difference."  
"Should we tell anyone?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure. There are a lot of things we have the opportunity to change, but I only want to make the final outcome of the battle better, I do not want to make anything worse. Maybe we should only tell Dumbledore."  
Ron said, "Okay, you know best," as they heard a call come from down stairs, "Ron, Ginny breakfast is ready".  
"Food" exclaimed Ron as he jumped up and started to run down stairs.  
"Ron, wait", said Ginny from behind him.  
Turning around Ron said, "What?"  
"Well, remember that we've got to act our age. Everyone is still alive, we haven't lost anyone. So don't act to odd around everyone, okay?"  
"Okay, I'll just eat, nothing different. Now that I think about it, how long has it been since we've had a decent meal anyways?"  
Ginny thought about it, "Good point Ron its been at least six or seven days since we've really ate," and she started to run down the stairs after her brother.  
--  
Harry Potter was standing in the kitchen cooking his uncle's food. He didn't know what was happening, but he had felt like he had already done this. Not the cooking of the food, he had been doing that for his uncle, aunt, and cousin for the past six years, but he felt like something significant was going to happen, on today, his 11th birthday. He flipped the bacon, and placed some eggs on a plate.  
 "Here," he said handing the plate of food to his uncle. "Boy. Get the mail", said his uncle as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
"Yes", said Harry, as he removed the last of the bacon from the pan.  
"He doesn't do anything right," said Harry's uncle as Harry walked out of the kitchen toward the front door. He saw two letters sitting on the floor in front of the mail drop, picking them up, he turned around and started to walk into the kitchen. He happened to glance down, and with a start he saw that one of the letters was   addressed to him:  
Harry Potter  
The Cupboard Under The Stairs  
Number 4, Private drive  
"Boy, where's my mail?" shouted his uncle.  
"Right here," said Harry discreetly slipping the letter addressed to his self into the over sized pants he was wearing, and handing the other letter to his uncle, "May I be excused?"  
"Yes boy," said his uncle, "but remember i want you to be sure that the kitchen is completely clean, the hedge is trimmed, grass mowed, car washed, and I want you to have all of that done before lunch time."  
Harry just nodded his head and headed to the cupboard to read his letter. After inside, he pulled the letter out and turned it over in his hands rereading the address, making sure that the address was correct. After rereading the address three times, Harry opened the letter, curious to it's message.  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
This is a letter to welcome you to, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Attached is a copy of all the required materials and texts, and what first years are and are not aloud. We must know if you will be attending for the school year 1991-92 by the 31st of July, 1991. If there are any questions regarding this letter, please be sure to contact Dumbledore, the school's headmaster.  
I look forward to seeing you on the 1st of September, where you will arrive to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express from platform 9 and 3 quarters, leaving at 11AM on the first of September. Please arrive to Kings cross station at least 10 minutes before the departure of the train in order to catch it in time.  
We await your owl with your response,   
          Minerva McGonagall  
          Hogwarts Deputy Headmistriss  
Harry sat back in shock, "I wonder if it could be, no Dudley wouldn't do this would he?" He said to him self, "but maybe he would." Harry sat the letter down, , "I need to do the work uncle told me to do", and started out of the cupboard, putting the letter in the back of his mind.  
a/n: Lets start this out by saying that the one person who tryed got it, ReadingRed said that the title means time travel, and your right, it is time travel. I have a few people to thank, first of all, thanks toAlianneOfTortall for giving me the washing of the car idea, i wanted another one and couldn't think. Second I want to thank gepetto for beta reading my chapters, I do hope i'll get to keep you around for the entire of this story. To the readers of this story, thanks 88 readers of chapter 1 in 24 hours, and five reviews, wow. And finally i want to thank sabrina for getting me the translation needed for the story title, and doing final editing on this chapter, she made it possible for you all to be able to read this tonight and not tomorrow afternewn, smile. thanks brina. Reviewing is a way to let me know what you want to see for the story, or to tell me what i'm doing good or bad. Smile, anyways, enough with the author's note.  
thanks  
mike   


	3. Chapter 3,Starting to figure things out

Chapter 3, Starting to figure things out.  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking outside. He had not really had an eventful summer as of yet, just getting things ready for the next year. He had periodically talked to the previous headmasters of Hogwarts, and figured it would be another boring year. Well, as boring of a year one could have being the headmaster of a school where wizards and witches learned their new powers, the relationship issues that plenty of teenagers had, and still having to worry about those of his students that may become the next dark lord. Ok, so it was most likely going to be rather eventful, but in his 31 years of being headmaster of Hogwarts, nothing to dramatic had happened. Suddenly, a bell chimed alerting him that someone was getting ready to enter his office, "enter," he said with out even looking up.  
"Albus, I think you must look at this," said McGonagall urgently.  
"What is it"  
"Just look at this," said McGonagall slamming a parchment onto his desk. Looking up, Albus saw the list of the new first year students sitting on his desk. The list consisted of three columns, the student's name, their address, and whether or not the student was muggle born. He pulled it toward him and started to glance down the list, "What am I looking for... Oh my, it's 1991 now is it? Mr. Potter will be joining us this year will he"  
"That is correct Albus, but please, look to the address of the letter," said McGonagall with a hint of frustration in her voice.  
"Oh my, that just can't be"  
"What does it mean"  
"I am not completely sure, but this must be looked at. I must go Minerva, watch after the castle for me will you"  
"Of course, but please do get back soon, let me know what is going on"  
"Who knows of this" Albas asked fearful of her answer.  
"Just you and I, no one else," said Minerva turning.  
"Good, good, keep it that way," and with that Minerva left his office.

Harry potter had finished all the chores his uncle wanted him to do, and it was getting close to lunch. He went back into the cupboard in order to take another look at his letter. He didn't think Dudley would do anything like this to him, but then again, Dudley may know that Harry really wanted to get away from here. Harry pulled the letter out of his pants, taking it out of the envelope and looking it over. He couldn't find anything wrong with the letter, nor could he find a misspelled word, Harry was officially baffled.  
Suddenly, Harry heard the doorbell ringing, "boy, get the door," shouted his aunt.  
"Yes aunt," Harry shouted while running to the door, not expecting anyone. Years of Dudley's gang ringing the doorbell and running off caused him to not expect there to be anyone there.  
When he opened the door he laid eyes upon the strangest man he had ever seen with a silver beard long enough to tuck into his belt, he was tall, and wore long silver robes. Catching his self, for he was staring Harry said, "Hi, may I help you"  
Looking down at Harry, seeing how small he was, and how beat up he looked Albus decided something needed to be done right then, "Yes boy, could you get me your aunt"  
"Yes Sir," said Harry, "I'll just be a moment Mr"  
"Mr. Albus Dumbledore"  
"Ok Mr. Dumbledore," said Harry turning from the door. When Harry walked into the kitchen to find his aunt going over his already perfect work she asked, "Who's at the door"  
"Someone to see you aunt, a Mr. Albus Dumbledore"  
Harry's aunt dropped the mop she was holding, turned to Harry and said, "Are you sure you heard him right boy.  
"Yes mam, he's got long silver hair, he's tall, skinny, and is wearing a robe"  
"That's enough boy, send him in," said Harry's aunt.

Albus looked around the inside of the house. Well, what he could see of it. He could clearly see the stairs from where he was standing, and from what it looked like, there were a lot of locks on the door. Anger is what fueled his next move, removing his wand from his robe, he conjured his phoenix Patronus. "Go tell Minerva that I require her assistance at Harry's aunt and uncle's house. Be sure she is to know that she should appear as a cat. Make sure no one is around," and with that, flicked his wand and watched the phoenix vanish.  
"Cool," said Harry from behind him, "Was that magic"  
"Yes it was Harry, it's a way to contact other witches and wizards like us. Is your aunt able to see me"  
"Oh," said Harry blushing, "She's right in here, follow me"  
"Thank you Harry," said Albus following Harry into the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, Albus looked around, his eyes landing on Harry's aunt, "Petunia, it's been a long while since last we talked hasn't it"  
"Welcome Albus, I didn't expect to see you this soon, is there something I can do for you"  
"As a matter a fact there is," turning to Harry, "Harry, could you go be sure the door is open? I am expecting a guest"  
"Yes Mr. Dumbledore," said Harry running to the front door.  
"Petunia, I have just been here for five minutes," said dumbledore, "and it appears that I've seen that Harry has been abused physically, and most likely even emotionally. All that I had asked you and your husband to do when I left Harry in that note was, simply, take care of Harry. Be sure that he was loved," by this point, Albus was standing. Not noticed by neither Albus or Petunia, but Harry was standing in the door way, with a cat running around his feet, "Did you show the poor boy love? No, you did not. This is pathetic," and with that, Albus reached into his robe to reterieve his wand. Before he could pull it out, he felt a sharp scratching to his leg, "ouch," he said looking down.  
"Ok, ok, I'll hold my temper, let us get the boy," turnning to Harry, "looks like we need to get your stuff ready, come on lets go." Turning back to Petunia, "Harry will be back in exactly five hours, he will be treated much better," and with that, Albus strolled out of the kitchen, headed to the front door gesturing for Harry and the cat to follow him.  
a/n:  
Hey all,  
a few things to cover. First being thanks for all the reviews, i know i'm excited about 10 reviews but hey, for this being the 4th day that's not bad.  
Second of all, for the 18 users who have me on author alert list, thanks to you as well. The third thing that i want to address is something 'that has been asked in reviews. How is harry remembering things if he was dead? Well, all i want you to do is go re read chapter 1, Did ginny just say harry was dead? Or did he just appear to be dead? That's something that you all should consider, things will be explained, but not tell later, much much later.  
Forth of all, and one of the final things, i want to thank mikeysprincess for doing final editing to this chapter. I have another beta however, i lost his email, grin.  
random rant by a flustered author, i hate text edit on the mac sometimes, If there are random underlined words in this chapter, please let me know, text edit was for a while seeming to do some interesting things to my writing, but i think i've fixed it.

Well, please submit your reviews to this chapter below,  
thanks mike 


	4. The Alley

a/n: Author's note at the end of this chapter. Also this appears to be the longest chapter as of yet, what do you think of it?  
disclaimer: well it's about time i did one of these, but i think you all know that if i owned harry potter, i would first of all not be going to school for computer science, and second of all, why the bloody hell would i be writing this story? Be glad i dont own the harry potter. world. Alisa is my own character, but everyone else is j.k. rolling's.  
chapter 4, the alley After Harry and his party left number four, Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, I know all of this is a shock to you, but I have a few more things that we must do to get you ready for school"  
Harry, looking up at Dumbledore blushing said, "all nice sir, but I have a small problem. My aunt and uncle will not give me any money, and I need some books, according to your er, um, my letter. What do I do"  
"boy, boy" said Dumbledore patting harry on the shoulder, "Did you think your parents did not leave you any money in the event of their death"  
"But", said Harry, "I thought my dad was a drunk and mom did not do anything with her life"  
"Oh", said Dumbledore, "your parents were not poor. Trust me Harry, your not a poor wizard"  
"I'm not"  
"Not by far, you will see, just hold on to my arm." and with that Harry grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm and with a crack they left private drive. Harry, hoping that it would be for the last time, but for some reason he doubted it.  
Arriving with another crack in front of a ran down set of buildings, harry looked around. "You know," said harry turning to dumbledore, "If your playing a prank on me, this is not very funny. If you all are wizards, wouldn't your shops look nicer"  
"Harry, this is disguised so that the muggle's can't see our world. If you look carefully right over there," pointing to his right, "you will see the leaky caldron, our portal to the wizarding world"  
Harry looked over and saw a rather nice looking building that all the other people appeared to just look over. It seemed like they did not even know that it was there, "ingenious Dumbledore sir"  
"Oh, it was not my idea, but alas, we must be going, come lets enter," and with that dumbledore grabbed harry by the hand and walked confidently with harry right threw the front door. Looking around harry could see tables around the room with pillars placed what appeared to be randomly around the room as well. There was not a large group of people in at this time, but the one person harry noticed was the person standing behind the bar, and the very person dumbledore was headed toward. "Tom," said dumbledore, "how are you on this gloriously beautiful day"  
"I'm doing rather well professor, the normal"  
"No No No, I'm helping Mr. Harry here with his shopping. He had muggle guardians and knows nothing about the wizarding world. I just wanted to say hi to you before we headed in"  
"always the thoughtful one, thanks a lot, and may you be safe. By the way Mr. Potter, thanks for everything," and with that tom turned to help another customer.  
Walking out the back door, harry turned to dumbledore, "Um sir, i have 2 questions for you"  
"Yes," asked dumbledore removing his wand from the inside of his robes.  
"What is a muggle, and how did Tom know my last name when you did not tell him it"  
Tapping what appeared to be a random brick dumbledore responded, "I'm sure you will know soon enough, but right now is not the time for me to talk to you about it. A muggle is a non magical person, it's what we call people who can not do magic"  
All thoughts of muggles and random people knowing his last name left Harry's head when he saw what had happened. It appeared that the brick dumbledore had tapped on had moved and took the bricks around it with it. There was not a portal into a new lain with lots of odd looking shops. There were a lot of people in robes hurrying from shop to shop, stopping to talk to there friends, and even little kids running around with ice-cream cones. "Wow," was Harry's only .  
"Come harry, we must go to the bank," said dumbledore slightly pushing harry forward. They walked down the middle of the lane. Harry was looking all around trying to take all there was to see in at once. They approached the largest building with large doors and ugly things standing outside. Dumbledore nodded at the ugly things and ushered harry in, "goblins", said dumbledore to harry in explanation. When Harry and Dumbledore entered the building that harry assumed was the bank, Harry was astonished to see about fifty goblins sitting behind a counter and lots of people in robes talking to the goblins. Dumbledore walked up to one of the free goblins and said, "We wish to visit Harry Potter's vault"  
"Key?" Asked the goblin.  
"Of-course," said Dumbledore nodding at the goblin. He removed from his cote pocket a little key that was red and gold colored.  
The goblin took it in his hand and to Harrys astonishment poked his self with a needle and dropped a drop of blood onto the key. The key turned completely gold and the goblin gave a very toothy smile, "go with grip hook, he will take you down to the potter vault," said the goblin nodding at a slightly shorter goblin to his right." Come with me," said Grip Hook walking off to a door at the far end of the counter. Harry and Dumbledore silently followed Grip Hook. Then entered the door and Harry saw what looked like a train station. Grip Hook climbed into a shorter looking train and gestured for Harry and Dumbledore to get in as well. They did and with a jolt they sped down into tunnels. Harry was thrilled and said, "Faster," and with that Grip Hook sped up even faster. Looking over at Dumbledore, Harry noticed Dumbledore was slightly pink. About three minutes later, and a lot of turns, , they came to a complete quick stop, "The potter vault" said Grip Hook with another one of those toothy smiles.  
"Thanks," said harry to Grip Hook, "That was fun"  
"Really," asked Dumbledore to Harry, "you live dangerously"  
"How do i open this," asked Harry.  
"Put your key here..." Dumbledore explained to harry how he had to open the door and when he did.  
"Wow," said Harry. There was nothing but rows of gold, "This is grate, how much should i get"  
"Well," said Grip Hook, "if you use this bag, it will give you any amount of gold you request. It will also turn into a muggle wallet if you say "Wallet" and give you any amount of Muggle Pounds you desire. It is free for all customers of ours who have amounts of gold as large as yours"  
"Thank you, sure I'll take one of those," said Harry.  
"Then nothing more is required here," said Dumbledore as they climbed back into the cart and sped back to the surface.  
a/n: I know it's been a while since i've updated, but i do have reasonable reasons... First of all the hard drive in my mac went out a week and a half ago so i didn't have a computer really to write with. Second of all i have to get ready for finals, and am getting ready to move to alaska in 14 days (smile). This is also the reason that i might not be updating to often for the next to weeks, but you know if i get a lot of reviews i may find a bit of time to update sooner. smile I was not going to end this chapter here, but figured it wasn't a bad place to stop this chapter. I do assure you a bit of, lets just say there is going to be a predicament that Harry and one of our little favorite red heads may get into. Memories play interesting tricks on the mind don't they?  
random song for you to listen to is "rehab - walk away.  
well, r&r please.  
Mike 


	5. Chapter 5 memories

Chapter 5, memories As harry and dumbledore got to the surface, grip hook turned to harry and said, "Harry, if you ever need anything, I mien anything, be sure to let me know. I will see if the goblin's can help, and if this is possible, rest a sure, we will be behind you all the way." With that, grip hook removed his self from the cart, not looking back at a bewildered Harry.  
"What did that mien if i ever need any help Mr. Dumbledore," asked harry as they walked out of the bank.  
"It's something that i can not let you know about yet. Your way to young," said dumbledore steering harry toward a shop with what looked like robes in the window, "We must get you your school robes as soon as possible Mr. Potter." With that Harry and Dumbledore walked away from the bank. Un seen by either of them, there was a tall man in the shadows wearing a black cloak watching them.  
'So Mr. Potter is back in the wizarding world eh', thought the man to his self, 'I'm sure there will be a lot of people who might want to here about this,' and with that a pop was herd and the black cloaked man disappeared.  
Walking into the robe shop, harry could not stop from looking around. All around him there were robes of different colors, shapes, and sizes. A elderly lady walked up to him, "Hog-warts"  
"Correct," said Harry.  
Looking behind Harry the lady said, "Dumbledore, it has been a while. How are those robes i sent you treating you? Oh they must be working well for your wearing them right now, Oh boy well come with me boy", she said looking back at harry, "We will just have to get you fitted." And so harry walked with the lady to the back of the shop.  
There were to stools at the back of the room. One boy, harry thought looked vaguely familiar was standing on the one at the left, and there was no one on the one at the right. Harry assumed he was to get onto the other stool. He did so, and started to look at the other man standing on the other stool. He was a little taller then his self, had bright red hair, and lots of freckles. He also looked back at Harry.  
'He's here, how convenient,' thought Ron, 'what will Ginny think when she sees him'  
"Hi," said harry to the other boy, "My name is Harry"  
"Hi Harry, I'm Ron," Ron replied, "You look like someone i might have known, have we met"  
"No, Not that i know of. Though strangely enough, I think we've met before as well. I dont know how," Said harry trailing off in thought, "You have a large family don't you"  
"How did you know," asked Ron bewildered?  
"I dont know," said Harry thinking, "it just sortive came to me"  
"Well yes, i do have a large family. There's my five older brothers, Me, and my younger sister Ginny," once Ron said Ginny he saw harry smile, "Are you ok Harry"  
"I'm ok," said Harry, 'I know that girl', he thought to his self.  
"Done with you," said the elderly lady gesturing to Ron.  
"I do hope to see you some other time, feel free to owl me if you want. Ron weasly it is Ron weasly"  
"I'll do that," said harry ad the lady came over and taped her tape measure with her wand, "You can owl me if you want as well, Harry Potter it is"  
"Thank you Harry, I hope we do become friends," said Ron walking out of the shop.  
Harry turned to dumbledore, "Sir, what does owl mean"  
"It is how we send each other mail. I think, Yes an owl would be a wonderful gift for you Harry. Stay here, I will return with your birthday gift"  
"Sir, that's not necessary," said Harry as Dumbledore walked out of the shop.  
a/n:  
OK, i was going to go a bit feather on this chapter, but wanted to post something for you all. Harry is starting to remember stuff he shouldn't remember isn't he? Something my girlfriend asks me is was Harry really dead when ginny did the spell? Just read on.  
r&r please mike 


	6. Chapter 6, owls and Family

a/n: i didn't forget about you all, don't worry...

Owls And Family After harry stood there, letting the elderly lady measure him for about another 10 minutes he looked up to see dumbledore standing there, a white snowy owl in the cage he held. "Mister Dumbledore sir, is that for me"  
"It is Harry, a gift from me to you. The person in the pet store said that they were not able to cell that particular owl at all. She didn't understand why it flew directly to me when i walked in. Nor do i know but it appears it wants to be with you", and harry saw that the owl was attempting to get out of the cage, "Yes", said dumbledore, "it appears this owl has chose you"  
"Is that good"  
"It is, this has only happened once before. How do you feel Harry"  
"Like i belong with that owl, Like it's my friend"  
"Yes you guys are made for each other", said Dumbledore handing harry the cage, "Is he done?" Asked dumbledore turning to the matron?  
"He is, and here are his robes"  
"Thanks", said Dumbledore, "Come with me Harry", and with that they both left the store.  
"What will you call that owl harry"  
"Hedwig", said harry, "It just sounds like the right name to give her. It is a her right"  
"It is, It is", said dumbledore as they walked past an ice-cream shop. "Would you like to go in Harry?" Asked dumbledore seeing harry looking into the window.  
"Could we?" Asked harry sounding very hopeful.  
"Yes, i believe some ice-cream sounds wonderful today doesn't it?" With that they turned into the ice-cream shop. Harry looked around noticing a large amount of people with red hair in the back corner. Dumbledore, noticing Harry's gaze said, "Why don't we go sit with them. I believe you've met Ron"  
"That's Ron's family"  
"It is", said dumbledore walking harry over to meat them, "Arthur, Molly might me and my companion join you for an ice-cream cone"  
Standing up a man whom harry guessed was Arthur held out his hand and said, "But of course albas, your welcome to sit with us when ever. And who do you have as a guest"  
"This is harry, Last names aren't necessary"  
"Oh well welcome Harry", said author and what ever else he was going to say he didn't here because just at that point the girl with the most prettiest eyes looked up at him. Harry had a sudden urge to be in her arms but he quickly pushed those feelings away, he knew he was way to young to even be feeling those feelings. And he wasn't sure what to think also. There was a big group of boys that didn't try to beat him up. As a matter a fact they were looking at Harry like they were going to be nice to him. So harry figured that his cousin wasn't going to be a problem here and suddenly had the urge to sit next to them. So he did and fell into conversation with them right away.  
"So your harry"  
"and I'm going to guess"  
"that your last name"  
"is potter", said 2 twins. The way that there conversation bounced back and forth threw harry off but he just nodded his head. All the difference he saw was in the boy's eyes widening. The girl just sat there and looked directly at harry, and this made harry want to sit closer to her. He saw that Ron was sitting next to the girl and then suddenly noticed that the twins turned to the girl.  
"Well Ginny"  
"It appears that your sitting here"  
"With the guy of your dreams"  
"and eating ice-cream", and then they both started to laugh. Harry's face turned bright red and he felt the heat coming from it, however he also noticed that the girl who the boys called Ginny was turning even redder then her hair.  
"Oh we forgot to introduce our selfs", said Ron as Dumbledore put an ice-cream cone in front of harry, "I'm Ron and we all ready met. That one", pointing at one of the twins, "is fred"  
"I'm george Ron", said the one who Ron had pointed at.  
"Ok so one of those is fred and the other is George. They always like to make us guess who is who. And i think they are the trouble makers of the family, ok so yeah they are the trouble makers of the family"  
"Nice to meat you all", said harry, "This ice-cream is very good. What kind is it"  
"It's cherry", said Ginny, and he noticed that he liked to here her voice, "Do you like it? It's my favorite kind"  
"I do", said harry and with that conversation came much more smoothly to the kids.  
Dumbledore looked over at the kids and noticed how well they were getting along. He thought to his self that Harry may have just found his first real friends and figured he would do anything to keep them together. It did appear that the girl ginny, did really like harry. And for some reason Ron and Ginny kept looking at harry questioningly and then looked at his self. He figured that he would have to look more into this. Maybe an owl would be necessary. However, he looked up at the clock and side. "Harry", he said, "I hate to interrupt but it appears it's time for us to make our leave"  
"Ok", Harry said standing, "It was nice meeting you all. I hope we get to see each other again", he held out his hand and shook Ron's hand, followed by the twins hands and finally ginny. When harry and ginny's hands touched they both felt an electric shock and then it past. "Wow", said harry whispering it to his self.  
"I know", said ginny even as quietly. And then harry was turning away to head out the door with Dumbledore.  
"Bye Harry" the family shouted after harry left.  
"Well that was fun wasn't it Harry?" asked dumbledore as they walked out of the alley.  
"It was thanks a lot", said harry. Albas also noticed that harry was starting to open up a little bit. "Dumbledore Sir, i want to thank you", said harry as they left the leaky cauldron, "This is the most fun i've ever had n my entire life"  
Shocked into silence albas just held out his arm. Harry, knowing what to do just grasped his arm and they popped away.  
"Your welcome Harry", said albas when they landed in front of his aunt's house, "If things don't change tell hedwig here to come get me and she will"  
"I will sir", said harry walking up the driveway.  
"Thanks for a good day", albas said and with that Harry entered the house. Alas, i will miss that boy for the next month.  
When harry got into the house he noticed his aunt was standing there, "We have moved you to the old play room. Move your stuff there right away"  
Astonished Harry gathered up his little belongings and moved them to his cousin's old play room up stairs. I don't know what's going on thought harry, but i like it.  
And for the remainder of the summer he barely saw his family but for meals and they left him alone for a grate majority of the time.  
A?N:  
OK, so i get mad at authors who do not update n al on time yet here i go, 2 months with out updating? Well, sorry all. To the most resent person who added me to author's alert, starboy454 thanks a lot. I almost had forgot about this story. Though how ironic, last night i told my girlfriend i had to update this story and then i get an author's alert, anyways. No, so you all know i do not have any excuse for not updating this.  
Well hey thanks for reading. What do you all think? Read and review please? And tell me what you liked best, what you didn't like, constructive criticism please!  
Mike 


	7. chapter 7 9 and 3 quarters

a/n: right, sorry for the long update, I'm on vacation and do hope to get a lot done, at least to chapter 10? maybe? we will see i guess.  
chapter 7: 9 and 3 quarters.  
September first came around as a bright cheerful day. Harry was in a very happy mood, for he was going to be leaving his relatives house for good, or at least for the year. He knew that something drastic would be happening, aside from him using magic this year, and so he felt confident of his self for what appeared to be the first time in his entire life.  
Harry's uncle had him to kings cross bye half past 10, and harry had all his stuff on carts, looking around for platform 9 and three quarters. He was able to see platform 10, as well he could see platform 9, however he could not find a platform 9 and three quarters. Asking a station attended proved to have not been helpful what so ever, "Boy, where are your parents, shouldn't they be helping you? Bye the way there is no such thing as platform 9 and three quarters." Was the only response Harry got when he asked for help. The man then continued on muttering about jokester kids, and people who thought he was rude. Harry however was the one who thought the man was rude. Obviously there was a platform 9 and three quarters, or dumbledore would have not instructed him to go to that platform. Looking around, harry saw a group of red heads walking his way.  
"I wish you all would have gathered your stuff much sooner", the mom figure appeared to be saying, "Ron, why don't you get ready to go first" she continued whilst standing between platforms 9 and 10.  
'Ron", shouted Harry, "Is that you"  
Looking around, the shortest red head mail walked over, "Harry", he said slapping him on the back, "I'm sure you don't know how to get on the platform right"  
Nodding, harry gestured to his stuff, "And how i get all this stuff on there either"  
"Not a problem", said Ron gesturing for harry to follow him, "Just walk at the wall, and don't worry, you will go threw. Sometimes it's best to do it at a bit of a run, like this", and with that Ron ran toward the wall, disappearing from sight once he should have hit it.  
Harry thought that he should try it, and so then went ahead and headed toward the wall. He looked to his right however right as he hit the wall and saw Ginny running along side of him, looking intently at him. Once he went threw the wall, his shoulder and hers brushed and a light shined behind his eyes. Then harry saw him and Ginny as they were older, but he was confused. They were kissing, and after harry saw that, he shook his head and started to blush.  
"Are you all right?" Asked Ginny looking down at Harry.  
"Yes, i, am, ok, thanks", said harry looking around.  
There were, what appeared to be a few hundred people running around. There was just about everyone with a cage of some sort and a trunk like harrys. Looking off to his left, he spotted Ginny's older brother Ron walking toward them. He also saw a bushy haired girl walking with Ron. "Hi Ron again", said harry to Ron, "Who's your friend"  
"Harry, Ginny, this is Hermione Granger", said Ron smiling.  
"Yes", said Hermione, "Ron here was nice enough to help me put my trunk into a compartment and we have there for saved you guys a compartment"  
Looking down Ginny responded sadly, "I won't be going to school this year, that's for next year"  
"That's all right", Harry replied not thinking, "When you get to school we will all hang out right"  
Hugging harry on a whim ginny said, "Thank you harry, thank you"  
Harry, feeling a bit tense, looked around. Then, as suddenly as it started, Harry started to relax into Ginny's arms, then she let go of him. Harry and Ginny both started to blush and didn't look at each-other. They both looked at Hermione who had a smile on her face. "What"? they both asked.  
"Nothing", she responded looking over at Ron, "Ask Ron, it looks like he knows"  
"They are going to be friends", whispered Harry to Ginny, "I can see it now"  
Ginny just nodded and said, "Ron, look it's mom"  
"Mom", said Ron, "this is Hermione Granger. She is a friend of mine"  
"I told you", whispered Harry to Ginny, "She's his friend"  
Ginny just smiled and looked toward her brother and Hermione.  
"Ron, very nice you've met a new friend, but look", she said pointing at a clock, "It's about time to go"  
All the kids looked up at the clocked, then gave hugs all around, running off for the train. That's all accept for Harry who just got a hug from Ginny then was shoved off toward the train. Harry thought to his self, this could just be a wonderful year.  
a/n: I hope you all liked this update, rather shorter, but, what can i say. This is at least chapter 7, i guess i'll see what i can get done. Yes, ginny and Harry are slowly getting closer.  
anyways, it's a nice day here in oregon where I'm vacationing in, so I'm going to go out and play.  
I am in the process of writing chapter 8 as i type this. And hope to get it up soon.  
I never really thought that i would be "Vacationing" in Oregon, but alas, i digress, I'm off all.  
mike 


End file.
